


no rest for the wicked

by BlackCats



Series: Tales from Kinshicho [1]
Category: Shin Megami Tensei Series, 真女神転生IV FINAL | Shin Megami Tensei IV: Apocalypse
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Implied Relationships, Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 05:12:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8131765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackCats/pseuds/BlackCats
Summary: Here's something you've known for years, that hasn't changed, even as a Godslayer--you are not destined to sleep in.(Nanashi, and stupid, half-asleep jokes.)





	

The first time you wake up and Toki is kind of just… _there_ , you can’t help but stare at her with the closest thing to confusion you can muster. The echoes of _Akira_ , _Akira_ ringing in your ears is making it kind of hard to do much of anything at the moment. It’s like your dreams want to pull you in and drown you.

Maybe you should be worried about that.

“Are you awake…? Finally. Good morning, Master,” she says with a sliver of a smile, like moonlight breaking through the clouds.

…That’s _such_ a disgustingly poetic thought, you decide to go back to sleep right then and there.

You pull the covers back over your head and groan.

“H-Hey, are you feeling all right? Are you ill, Master?”

Toki’s hands prod your sides through the blankets, checking for a pulse you're not sure you even have. You’re considering asking Dagda to just release you from his contract and let you die, because it seems like everyone and their moms are just. _Dead. Set._ on not letting you sleep in for as long as you'd like.

(In the back of your mind, Dagda flickers with faint amusement; mostly annoyance, though.)

“I’m fine,” you finally say, rolling over and catching one of Toki’s hands before she can poke you again. She’s got a face as pale as death most of the time, but you watch some faint red dust across her cheeks and up her neck, starkly visible—the only bit of color on her whole body. You’re not a stupid kid. You know exactly what’s going on here.

And…Asahi’s not burst into the room yet. You’re silently prepping for that moment any minute now. You love her to death, you really do, but the last thing you want to deal with first thing in the morning is her and Toki both fighting over you, when you’re just interested in whatever morbid, demon-meat concoction they’ve cooked up for breakfast today.

Well, all right, maybe you’re interested in one other thing.

Toki makes it so _easy_.

It’s just for fun. You’re not being malevolent. You have no idea how you feel about this assassin girl who isn’t at all like you thought she’d be, but when she looks almost _shyly_ at you because you’re holding her hand, you decide, screw it, you’re going for it anyway.

You kiss the back of her hand and say, “Good morning.”

And then several things happen at once.

Toki splutters something that is immediately covered up by the sound of Asahi sweeping into the room, door flying open, as she calls her customary, “Are you awake yet, Nanashi?” that stirs fear into your heart instead of stirring you from slumber.

Asahi and Toki look at one another for a split second. For the other half of that second, Asahi stares at _you_ , and you think you’d rather go fight a thousand demons right now than deal with what’s about to ensue.

 _“A thousand demons would be more productive,”_ Dagda says in your head, a sigh in every word.

There’s _fury_ in every word of Asahi’s. “I—Wh-What— _What’s going on here?!_ ”

Toki is calm as ever in the face of Asahi’s exclamations. She is, however, quick to claim her hand back—though she places her other hand over where you kissed her. “I was only waking my Master so he’d have time to eat before we depart.”

“I-It’s _my_ job to wake Nanashi! I _always_ wake Nanashi!”

“Do you really think something like this has to be someone’s _job_?”

The two are going at it. It’s not pretty. Somewhere down the hall, you hear Hallelujah’s groan as he presumably turns on his heel and decides not to deal with this before breakfast, like a sensible person.

You’ve made a serious mistake.

“Let’s go, Nanashi!” Asahi calls suddenly, and you leave the world of your muddled thoughts, emerging back into reality with absolutely no idea how much time has passed.

“We’re already late,” Toki says, slipping from the room with one final, almost demure glance in your direction.

You haven’t even gotten properly dressed yet, something Asahi wastes no time in pointing out. It’s been a hell of a morning—you’ve not managed to pull your jumpsuit on, Dagda's irritated, and there’s a catfight waiting to happen at the bar if you so much as _look_ at any of the girls for a fraction of a moment longer than the other.

Yours, you think as you grab your sword, is certainly not meant to be the path of chaos.

**Author's Note:**

> something random and small i wrote just to say that i love this game, and all the characters, and i very well may be writing more soon. holler at me friends. i suppose i'll attempt actual, serious plot next time.


End file.
